


Nonostante tutto

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Sterility
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Nonostante tuttoFandom: Prince of tennisPersonaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka kunimitsuPrompt: Abbracciare qualcuno che piangePairing: Imperial PairQuesta storia partecipa alla challenge Abbracci, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di EFP.Gender Bender, Ansgt
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Nonostante tutto

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Nonostante tutto  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Abbracciare qualcuno che piange  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Questa storia partecipa alla challenge Abbracci, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di EFP.
> 
> Gender Bender, Ansgt

Kunimi non aveva mai creduto possibile che tutto si potesse sgretolare in quel modo, ma le erano bastate solo sentire quelle parole per capire cosa significasse sentire il cielo cadere addosso.  
“Gli esami parlano chiaro, lei non potrà mai avere figli…”  
Era devastata al punto da aver fatto fatica ad udire le successive parole dello specialista, come poteva non esserlo? Dopotutto era da più di un anno che cercavano di avere un figlio e quell’orribile notizia era estremamente difficile da metabolizzare.  
Lei aveva sempre avuto un ciclo regolare e le sembrava impossibile, perché se non aveva mai saltato un mese? Le mestruazione l’avevano illusa per tutto quegli anni e lei ora doveva affrontare la parte più difficile, parlare con Keigo della sua sterilità.

Aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che il marito non fosse ancora tornato, giusto per avere quel poco tempo per prepararsi psicologicamente, però trasalì quando vide la sua auto in cortile.  
Era una cosa troppo grande per lei, ma doveva andare da lui e togliersi quel grosso peso, perché l’altro aveva diritto di sapere che lei non avrebbe mai potuto dargli un figlio.  
«Sei tornata?» La sua voce era così preoccupata, doveva aver visto dalla sua espressione che le cose non fossero andate bene.  
Lui la conosceva troppo bene e subito le si avvicinò.  
«Cosa ti è successo? Non dirmi che tu…?»  
Il suo viso le si rigò di lacrime e un nodo alla gola le impediva di formulare quelle parole, però si sforzò con tutta sé stessa per pronunciare quella frase: «Sono sterile… Atobe, io… io… non potrò mai… aver figli e se vuoi lasciarmi, io non te ne farò… una colpa»  
Era certo che lui lo avrebbe fatto, perché quale persona sarebbe restato assieme a una come lei? Dopotutto la famiglia di Atobe li stava quasi estenuando sul fatto che dopo un anno lei non era ancora rimasta incinta, purtroppo non era all’altezza delle loro aspettative.  
«Io ti capirò…»  
Era quello che credeva, ma quando le braccia del marito la cinsero, lei quasi ne fu sconvolta.  
«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo! Io non ti lascerò mai, ho giurato di rimanere con te in salute e in malattia e resterò con te fino a quando morirò»  
«Io non potrò darti un figlio, cosa ne penserebbero i tuoi genitori?»  
«Possono pensare quello che vogliono, ma io non ti abbandonerò»  
«Perché? Perché vuoi rimanere con me?»  
«Perché ti amo e poi ci sono molto modi per avere un figlio, ne potremmo adottare uno e ti giuro che lo amerò come se fosse il nostro»  
«Keigo…»  
«Tu sei una ragazza forte, lo affronteremo assieme come abbiamo sempre fatto»  
Le parole del marito la rassicurarono e fu felice di aver trovato che era disposta a stare con lei nonostante tutto.


End file.
